Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an overlay display control method and system.
Discussion of the Background
A variety of services are provided through an application installed on an electronic device. However, to provide an additional service, the electronic device needs to instruct an existing service to access code for the additional service by further adding a large amount of branch syntax to an existing source code in addition to simply adding code for the additional service. Accordingly, it is very complex to add source code to provide the additional service to the existing service.
For example, in the case of adding a new tutorial service or a new quest service within an existing game service, a plurality of branch codes need to be added to the existing source code so that the existing source code may be branched out to a new source code for the new tutorial service or the new quest service in order to proceed with the new tutorial service or the new quest service while a game is in progress. In this case, developers need to retrieve each branch code and correct the code every time game content is added or modified.
The above issue makes it difficult to maintain and manage a source code. Further, due to increased number of branches, an absolute code amount of the source code is also increased and the additional service may not be quickly applied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.